


The witching hour

by imera



Series: Rarepairs shorts - Hermione/Pansy [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Family Secrets, Traditions, naked dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Writing a book about old family traditions isn't easy when most of the families don't want to talk to her. Then she is contacted by Pansy, who not only would tell her about one old family tradition, but also show her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rarepair-shorts over at livejournal for the prompt "the witching hour"

There were some traditions in the magic world which were not well known. Some of them were secrets, which only travelled from mouth to mouth, while others were family traditions which were not known to others. When Hermione decided to seek out the more obscure Pure Blood family traditions and write a book about them she knew it wouldn’t be easy, there was after all a reason to why no book existed about it. 

Out of the almost twenty families she visited only five were willing to give her one or two of their traditions, and most of those traditions were old traditions which nobody did any longer.

She was ready to give up most of her research when Pansy Parkinson contacted her, wanting to give her an interview. Hermione contacted the family before, but was rejected, so she was less sure about accepting Pansy’s offer.

“Won’t it anger your parents?” Hermione asked when she met Pansy for the interview.

“Why would it?”

“Because they had already refused, won’t they get angry that you’re going to share something they want to keep a secret?”

“They might, but it’s my tradition as well and I’m allowed to share it with anyone I wish.” Hermione wasn’t convinced but knew that she could always leave it out of the book, which would be more of a paper than an actual book.

“So what is this tradition called?” she asked Pansy as she stood next to her with her magical paper and quill, similar to the one Rita Skeeter used.

“The witching hour,” Pansy answered with a smile. Hermione fought the urge to comment on the name and instead smiled and said it sounded interesting. 

One of the things she tried to do in her research was to experience the tradition as far as possible, which often meant joining in, if allowed. When she asked what they had to do Pansy surprised her by telling her to undress. Hermione wasn’t sure what to say to such an order, but chose to obey as Pansy was already removing her own clothes. “They used to do this completely naked, but we will keep our underwear on,” Pansy explained the next moment.

The moon shone down on them, a blue ring surrounding it. It was a warm summer night, but the coolness of the moon still made her shiver as she removed her summer dress. When she was standing in her panties and bra, just like Pansy, the other woman came to her with a bowl of crushed leaves and berries.

Pansy informed Hermione of some of the ingredients, telling her that she had to keep several a secret because she didn’t want anyone to try and copy the mixture and do it wrong, something which could have a fatal outcome. Hermione took a deep breath of the mixture, the freshness of the plants both pleasing and annoying her senses at the same time.

Hermione then asked about the background of the family tradition, which Pansy happily provided.

“I believe it’s seven or eight generations old, it was created by witches who believed men had too much power over them. They used this mixture to fly into the night without a broom and visit the devil, where they would ask him for advice.”

“The devil?” Hermione couldn’t help feeling shocked by the detail.

“Not the real devil, I’m not even sure he does exist. The thing is that the witches never went anywhere, and the devil was simply a figure of their imagination. I think for some it was easier to ask the devil than to decide for themselves.”

“Were all the witches as suppressed back then?”

“Some were, other families had other dynamics where the women were the rightful ruler. In my family line it was the wizard.” The magical quill wrote down every thought that crossed Hermione’s mind.

Pansy then handed Hermione some sweet bread to eat, telling her it was important so she wouldn’t feel ill once the effect of the magic potion wore off. When the bread was consumed Pansy filled two goblets with the herb mixture before filling the glass with wine. “It will taste better,” she explained. 

Hermione was ready as soon as Pansy handed her the goblet, but before she could drink it Pansy gave her one last warning. “This potion can make you spill out your darkest secrets, it can make you see things a different way, it might even make you do things you normally wouldn’t have done, are you sure you want to try it?” Hermione nodded, having accepted the danger as soon as she decided to write that book.

They emptied the goblet, then lay down next to the soft burning fire, which didn’t give of too much heat. Hermione felt nothing at first, except for the one twig which kept poking her back.

The effect were faint at first, her body felt lighter, as if she was floating. She moved her head and looked at Pansy, surprised to see that she was dancing, and she was completely naked. Pansy’s warning rang in her ear, _it can make you see things a different way_. Hermione smiled, then turned her attention to the moon. The glow filled her body, making her lighter, it seemed, until she was certain she was floating meters above the ground.

As she floated in the air she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her towards something, it was Pansy she noticed. She wanted to ask her what she was doing, a faint memory danced around her mind, trying to tell her it was not real, but Hermione didn’t pay it any attention.

Time was something she knew existed, but at that moment struggled to accept. She didn’t know how long she floated through the air in Pansy’s embrace, all she was certain of was that she didn’t mind it at all. When she felt a soft kiss placed at the back of her neck she leaned into it and smiled, loving the tingling sensation that spread through her body. Then, almost as if she’d gotten up and climbed a broom, she soared through the air, cold wind brushing past her face, her hair whipping Pansy’s face, but she didn’t seem to mind it. Pansy’s voice whispered sweet words into Hermione’s ear which she didn’t fully hear as the wind muffled the sounds.

Faster and faster they went, higher and higher, above the trees, over the lake, until they reached a mountain. She could feel soft lips on the back of her neck, leaving a trail of burning skin behind. Pansy’s hands which had been around her waist had moved up to her breasts, slowly caressing them.

It wasn’t long before they descended. Hermione noticed a fire burning, she saw a large man, almost as tall as a troll, stand close by, then she saw people, no, girls, witches, dancing around the fire naked.

“Don’t fear, nothing can hurt you,” Pansy’s voice whispered into her ear as Hermione was no longer relaxed. Hermione believed Pansy and her body relaxed once again. As soon as they landed Hermione discovered she was naked as well, and looking at Pansy she was surprised to see that she was also naked, but those thoughts didn’t stick long as Pansy pulled her towards the burning centre.

“Want to dance?” she asked, not giving her a chance to refuse before pulling her into the crowd of dancing witches. Hermione felt exposed, dancing naked around the fire, but soon forgot about the state she was in as the excitement took control of her senses.

She was laughing, her wild hair almost floating around her head as if she was underwater. Her eyes met Pansy’s, they smiled, they were free. Only once did they stop, and only to kiss, a soft and warm kiss which made her body tingle even more before they returned to the dancing.

The night didn’t last forever, the fire eventually died and the witches returned to their homes. Hermione didn’t want to leave, but Pansy pulled her away, telling her they needed to return home. Hermione let Pansy pull her into an embrace as they flew through the air and was released only when they were back by their own little fire which was still burning.

The effect of the herbs wore off and she began to feel things again, like how uncomfortable the ground was, how the temperature had dropped, and even the soft breathing coming from Pansy. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Pansy asked. She sat up and dressed herself, Hermione managed to do the same, even if her hands wouldn’t fully obey her.

Hermione was still slightly speechless, having to think about her answer before giving it, words being as difficult as dressing. “It was amazing, it felt so real.” She never left, she realised that then, her bra and panties was still on, as was Pansy’s she realiesed.

She picked up the parchment and the quill, surprised at how many notes it had, some being complete gibberish, others describing exactly what she felt. “It’s late,” Hermione said, trying to kill the silence which had grown between them.

“You’re right.” Pansy looked up at the moon, and then at Hermione.

Hermione blushed slightly as she remembered how Pansy kissed the back of her neck when they flew through the air, and how they danced around the fire. Experiencing it once was enough for the book, but she wouldn’t mind trying it again with Pansy.

“And all of it was just in my mind? You didn’t see anything of it?”

“No, I didn’t see anything. What did you experience?”

Hermione blushed at first, but as she was a professional she informed Pansy about their relationship through it all. Pansy wasn’t shocked, as she expected her to be, instead she smiled and said that she was having far more explicit visions, and that Hermione was a part of it.

Knowing that her visions were not that shocking Hermione calmer.

“I’m happy you came, and if you would try this again another time I’ll happily help you. There are some alterations we can make to the mixture that will give us a far greater experience.

“Maybe I will come back,” Hermione admitted, unable to stop the smile from spreading across her face as they shared a knowing look.

Once they were both fully dressed Hermione thanked Pansy for showing her such an interesting tradition, promising to let Pansy know when she had time to try it again.


End file.
